Total Recall
by Neuropsych
Summary: (NOW COMPLETE) Andrew remembers things that everyone would just as leave he never remembered at all! (a Campers! spin off) Rated for possible language, nothing more
1. 01

Author's note: Well, here it is! A story with Andrew and Teal'c (and everyone else, eventually, of course) You definitely should have read Snow bunnies before reading this, since it refers back to it often.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Teal'c or any of the other regular characters. I do, however, own Jack (the dog) Andrew, Andrew's folks and anyone else that I make up!  
  
...  
  
The door opened and Myra Stephens smiled when she saw who was standing there.  
  
"Murray, it's wonderful to see you again!"  
  
"It is good to see you as well," Teal'c said, inclining his head slightly and giving the woman what was for him a warm smile.  
  
"Is Jack with you?"  
  
"He is, indeed. He is waiting for me in the car."  
  
"I'll yell for Andrew, then go say hello to him. Come inside, please." She held the door open for the big Jaffa, and Teal'c walked into the house, smiling once more when he saw David, Andrew's father coming down the hall to see who was at the door.  
  
"Andrew! Murray's here!" Myra called over her shoulder in that loud voice that only a mother can really get away with using in the house. She smiled, and rested her hand slightly on Teal'c's arm, amazed as always by just how muscular the big man was. "He should be down any minute, Murray. I'm going to go say hello to Jack."  
  
"You brought Jack?" David asked, shaking Teal'c's hand, warmly. "I'll go say hello, too."  
  
The man followed his wife out the door, and headed for the car Teal'c had pulled into their broad driveway, leaving Teal'c standing alone in the foyer. But only for a minute. A large black lab came rushing down the nearby staircase and plowed happily into Teal'c, her tail wagging furiously as the Jaffa squatted down in front of her and rubbed her face.  
  
"Hello, Shadow," Teal'c murmured, softly. He never would have addressed the dog as a human, until he'd received a dog of his own. Now he understood better, and the labs had such personality that it was hard to remember they were only animals. Jack O'Neill had told Teal'c once that he expected his black lab puppy to start speaking to him any minute, and Teal'c understood completely.  
  
"Teal'c!" The Jaffa looked up from the dog just in time to catch Andrew as the boy came flying into his arms, as excited to see him as Shadow was. He had a slight limp – which was getting better every time Teal'c saw him – and a huge smile that looked almost as big as the rest of his entire body.  
  
"Andrew," Teal'c said, truly pleased to see the boy. "It is good to see you. You look very well."  
  
"Thanks." He hugged him tight for a moment, and then let him go so Teal'c could stand up. The small boy was positively dwarfed by the big Jaffa, but it didn't matter toeither of them.  
  
"Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Teal'c had called and invited Andrew out for dinner and perhaps ice cream earlier that afternoon. It had been a while since he'd seen the boy – once Jack O'Neill had been cleared for duty following the injuries he'd received in the avalanche earlier that winter, SG-1 had been very busy, and Teal'c had been off-world more often than not. Then Jack had reinjured himself trying to do too much too soon, and he was once again on light duty, nursing his ribs, which freed Teal'c up to try and spend a little time with his young friend.  
  
"Let us depart, then."  
  
Teal'c and Andrew walked out the door and headed for the car, where the boy's parents had opened the passenger door and had pulled Jack from the car. Jack was Teal'c's yellow lab puppy, a son of Shadow, and named after Jack O'Neill – which was a constant source of amusement for Teal'c, who privately wallowed in the scowls Jack O'Neill threw his direction every time the Jaffa called for his dog with the Colonel near at hand.  
  
"He's getting so big, Murray!" Myra said, smiling at Teal'c and Andrew as they approached.  
  
"Indeed he is." Jack was proud of his puppy's development. The little lab wasn't as big as Jaffer – Jack's black lab – but he was far more obedient.  
  
"He's beautiful," David said, putting the puppy back in the car – this time in the back seat so Andrew could sit in the front.  
  
"Of course he is," Myra said, giving her son a hug before he got into the car – which was a government issue Ford Taurus. "Shadow's never had an ugly puppy, yet." She smiled at Teal'c. "Now, make sure Andrew is home before bedtime, and don't let him eat a lot of sugar or he'll be up all night."  
  
"I will manage his sugar intake carefully, rest assured." Teal'c promised her as he got into the car and started it up.  
  
...  
  
Twenty minutes later the two of them were seated at a picnic table outside of the local McDonald's. It was a nice evening, the sun was just beginning to go down, but there were plenty of lights to see by. Teal'c had pulled Jack out of the car, and the puppy's complete attention was on the Big Mac the Jaffa was eating – and sharing with the yellow lab a piece at a time.  
  
Andrew munched away on his own hamburger for a while, but Teal'c could tell the boy had something on his mind. Andrew had a very open face, and it was very easy for the Jaffa to read his emotions there. It was the same with his parents. He waited until the two of them had finished their meals and had went back inside to order dessert, then, when Jack was eagerly licking away at the ice cream cone Teal'c held for him, the Jaffa decided he might as well find out what was bothering Andrew, since the boy hadn't brought it up himself.  
  
"Is something troubling you, Andrew?" Teal'c asked, kindly.  
  
Andrew looked up from his sundae, and over at Teal'c, as though trying to figure out how he knew. Then he shrugged, and nodded.  
  
"Teal'c? Have you ever heard of an Asgard?" 


	2. 02

Author's Note: No, Andrew isn't Jack's son. (This time I mean it!) and I spelled Miyra's name wrong in the first chapter – and none of you caught it! – but I did, so I'll use the correct spelling now.  
  
...  
  
There were very few things that could floor a Jaffa. Especially Teal'c, who was the epitome of calm and cool – even for a Jaffa – but this innocent seeming question literally stunned him. So much so that his jaw actually dropped. Something that Jack had never seen, or any of the other SGC members, even with all the crazy things that they'd done and said around him. Andrew caught the look immediately, of course. Teal'c was always so hard to read –emotions-wise – that it was almost comical to see how obvious his surprise was at that particular moment.  
  
"You have, haven't you?" Andrew asked, putting his sundae down, and looking at his much larger friend.  
  
"What..." Teal'c cleared his throat, aware that he was giving away far more in his expression than he intended, and schooled his emotions as well as he could. Andrew saw the wall go up, immediately. "What do you know of the Asgard, Andrew?" Teal'c asked. "More importantly; HOW do you know of them?"  
  
Andrew shrugged. "I've been having dreams, Teal'c," he said, softly. "They're bad, mostly. About the... avalanche. But in a lot of them I hear a voice – Jack's, it must be, because I know it isn't yours – and he's talking to me, telling me I have to stay awake, and telling me to hang on... stuff like that. But other stuff, too... About Asgards, and Tok'ra – whatever that is – and something about snakes in the head, and Stargates, and all sorts of weird things."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill told you these things?"  
  
Andrew nodded. "My mom thought I was imagining things, and it was being caused by some kind of post traumatic something or the other, so she took me to see a psychologist, who suggested I'd get over the dreams if I kept a journal of what I was dreaming. But it didn't work. I still have the dreams, and they get clearer and clearer all the time."  
  
"A journal?"  
  
"Like a diary."  
  
"I know what it is, Andrew," Teal'c said, still stunned that O'Neill would divulge any such information to the boy. Of course, he remembered just how badly injured the Colonel had been, so perhaps it hadn't been intentional. Of course it had not. "May I see this journal?"  
  
"It's at home." Andrew told him. "I looked up some of the things on the Internet. The Asgard, for example. But it said that Asgard was a planet or something, where these warrior gods lived, and Jack wasn't talking about a planet. He was talking about people...."  
  
Andrew trailed off, aware that Teal'c was looking very uncomfortable. He was also aware that Jack had managed to get his nose stuck in the ice cream cone he'd been licking the ice cream out of – the yellow lab puppy hadn't figured out that the cone could be eaten.  
  
"Teal'c?"  
  
"I do not know what to tell you Andrew," Teal'c said, honestly. Boy, that was an understatement! He didn't have a clue. And he was well aware that he was bad at lying. Far too bad at it to try and think of a cover story. However, he knew he had to get this information to the others. What if-  
  
"They are people, aren't they?" The boy asked. "The Asgards, I mean."  
  
Suddenly Teal'c understood what O'Neill meant when he sometimes used the expression that he wished he were anywhere but where he was just then. The Jaffa was completely lost as to what to do.  
  
Andrew took the silence as a yes, knowing that Teal'c had never lied to him, and that he wouldn't. Which meant yes.  
  
"What's a Tok'ra?" Andrew asked. "What's a Stargate?"  
  
"I cannot tell you any of the things you wish to know, Andrew," Teal'c said, abruptly, knowing he was losing control of this conversation and trying to regain it.  
  
"Is it secret stuff?" Andrew asked, eagerly. He was at the perfect age to be awed by cloak and dagger things, and knew that Jack and Teal'c were both in the Military – which was a fount for spy stuff. It was in all the movies and books, after all.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c stood up, then reached down and scooped up Jack, who was finally starting to eat the cone and had it sticking out of his mouth like a stumpy cigar. "I would like to see this journal you have made, Andrew. Will you show it to me?"  
  
"Sure, Teal'c."  
  
Andrew stood up as well, and they headed for the car.  
  
...  
  
Oh yeah. It was all there, all right. Andrew had an excellent memory, that was certain, Teal'c realized with a grimace as he flipped through the pages of the boy's journal. Tok'ra. Asgard. Thor. Stargate. Various planet designations that Teal'c didn't even know Jack knew – and probably couldn't have come up with if someone had asked him when he was in his right mind. There was even a lot of various other information. Jaffa. Bra'tac. Selmak. Weapons of all sorts. (Misspelled, but only because Andrew had never heard of them before) it was all there. Even information about the SGC.  
  
"May I keep this, Andrew?"  
  
The boy hesitated, but only for a moment. He had it all on his computer, anyways, although he didn't tell Teal'c that. Besides, Teal'c was his friend. He nodded.  
  
"What are you going to do with it?"  
  
"I am going to take it to Colonel O'Neill and ask him what he remembers of this."  
  
"Ask him about the pony he mentioned, too, Teal'c."  
  
"You must not tell your parents of this." Even Shawn Adams' folks didn't know about the boy and his lessons with the Asgard. There was no way Teal'c could allow Miyra and David to learn of the Aliens. Not if he could help it.  
  
"They already know." Andrew told him.  
  
"But they believe it is your imagination?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"You must allow them to continue that belief. I will call you tomorrow once I have spoken to Colonel O'Neill." And General Hammond, but he didn't think Andrew needed to know that.  
  
"Tomorrow's school," Andrew reminded him.  
  
"I will call after that." Teal'c said, still aware that he was handling this badly, and wishing for O'Neill, who could have handled this far better. Probably. "You will keep this conversation from your parents?"  
  
Andrew nodded. "If you want me to."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Teal'c looked at his watch and stood up. It was probably early enough that O'Neill would be awake, so he'd try to contact him.  
  
"I must depart." He looked down at the boy, who he'd grown so fond of, and scooped him up into a hug. It wasn't Andrew's fault that he was remembering things, after all, and Teal'c wasn't going to let the boy think he was angry with him – since he wasn't! "You be good."  
  
"I always am." Andrew told him, hugging Teal'c back. "I'll walk out with you." He said when Teal'c put him down, imitating the way his folks always walked out whatever guest they'd had over.  
  
Teal'c nodded, and said his goodbyes to Andrew's folks, then got into his car and headed for Jack O'Neill's house. This was very bad, indeed. 


	3. 03

"I what?"  
  
Jack O'Neill wasn't at his best, that much was for certain, and Teal'c felt a little guilty for waking him. The Colonel's ribs had been reinjured in a nasty accident off-world, and were bothering him so much that he hadn't been able to sleep for days. When someone finally called him on his resulting snippiness, Janet Fraiser had prescribed sleeping pills and painkillers, which O'Neill had stubbornly refused to take until Hammond ordered him to.  
  
So, with his system filled with medication, Jack hadn't even heard the doorbell. Sam was staying with him, though, and she had, so she'd pulled herself out of bed, picked up Jaffer to keep the puppy from getting out, and opened the door to find the last person in the world she expected to be there, standing there. With Jack in one hand and the very damaging journal in the other, Teal'c came in and explained to Carter what he knew, and Sam had immediately dragged Jack out of his drug-induced stupor to join the Jaffa and herself at the table. Now he was sitting, slumped, with his head in his hands, and he was looking at Teal'c in utter disbelief.  
  
"Apparently, you have divulged to Andrew Stephens information about the Stargate program." Teal'c repeated.  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"No, Jack," Sam said, seriously, looking up from the journal she'd been flipping through. "Somebody had to. There's a lot of information here." She looked up at him, her blue eyes troubled. "Far more than Shawn knows, so it wasn't him."  
  
Jack rubbed his face. "I don't remember telling him anything."  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
He was quiet for a moment, staring into space, and then he shook his head. "I don't remember anything."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
He shook his head. Of course, he was feeling awful, and wasn't really able to focus his thoughts well enough to remember what he had for breakfast that morning, so that might have had something to do with it.  
  
"We'd better call Hammond."  
  
Sam nodded, and went to get the phone.  
  
...  
  
Predictably, Hammond had called them all in immediately.  
  
The General, Sam, Teal'c and Jack were all seated at the briefing table, now. Jack was still fairly well out of it, unable to clear his head even with the shower he'd taken, and because of that, he was having trouble feeling all that concerned about what was going on around him. He was slumped over, his head resting on his arms, which were on the table, and Hammond had his own doubts as to whether O'Neill had any idea what was going on around him or what kind of disaster he'd caused.  
  
"So? What do we do?" Hammond asked. This wasn't a plea for help, it was a way of throwing open the floor for debate. He wanted to hear what the others might come up with, and add them to the options he'd already considered on his own.  
  
"We could deny it, and let him continue thinking that he's imagining it." Sam said.  
  
Teal'c shook his head. "I am certain he believes it is not a figment of his imagination, Major Carter. Part of that is my fault. I am afraid I handled his original query badly."  
  
"Well, it's not like it's something someone asks you every day," Sam said. She was pretty sure she wouldn't have done any better.  
  
"We could..."  
  
Everyone looked at Jack, whose head was still on his arms, and his eyes were slightly glazed.  
  
"...Tell his folks and have them ground him..."  
  
"I'd prefer to avoid that, Colonel," Hammond said, sighing. Maybe he should have waited until morning. Major Carter and Teal'c were still in shock at the sudden turn of events and O'Neill was worthless at the moment – as his latest suggestion had proven quite nicely.  
  
"We could tell him it's a secret scenario we've been working on," Carter said. "You know... a what if aliens called the Asgard were to come and try and take over the world, what would we do? kind of thing?"  
  
"That's a thought." Hammond said.  
  
"Perhaps if we simply tell him it is a secret, he would be willing to keep it quiet?" Teal'c suggested.  
  
"Or tell him that we think there's another planet – which we call by one of the designations that the Colonel gave – and tell him we think there might be intelligent life on it. People we call the Asgard." Sam suggested.  
  
"We could tell him that O'Neill was delirious and making it up from various science fiction movies he has seen – except that I probably ruined that option when I did not tell him that immediately."  
  
Hindsight is 20/20, after all.  
  
"We could... draft him."  
  
Hammond looked over at O'Neill, again, and sighed.  
  
"Teal'c? Take Colonel O'Neill to one of the empty rooms and put him to bed."  
  
Teal'c nodded and stood up, reaching down and pulling Jack to his feet. As the Jaffa helped the Colonel to the door, Hammond turned to Sam.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir."  
  
"He's medicated, Major, it's no one's fault." At least he hadn't suggested they kill the boy, or something equally terrible. Besides, he was medicated because Hammond himself had ordered him to take the pills. "I want you to call Doctor Fraiser and see if she's willing to come in this evening. I have a few questions for her about this. Tell her we'll send someone out to watch Cassandra."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Call Doctor Jackson, as well." He was better at coming up with cover stories than the others. Carter was downright terrible at them, most of the time, and everyone knew it. "If none of us are sleeping, he might as well get up, too."  
  
"Yes, Sir." 


	4. 04

"He did WHAT?"  
  
"Apparently he told Andrew everything – well, maybe not everything – about the Stargate program while the two of them were stuck under the snow waiting for Teal'c to bring help."  
  
"You've got to be kidding." Daniel looked as floored as everyone else had, and Sam understood completely. She handed the archeologist the journal that Teal'c had given her to hold, and Daniel flipped through it.  
  
"My God, he knows about the Asgard?"  
  
"He knows EVERYTHING, Daniel." Sam said. "Keep looking."  
  
The two of them were sitting in the commissary talking over a cup of coffee. Daniel had just arrived in response to Sam's summons, and they were waiting for Janet to arrive before Hammond called them all back together – minus Jack, who was sound asleep and wouldn't wake for hours, if the instructions on the bottle the medication came in were correct.  
  
"The Stargate. The NOX?" Daniel's eyes widened. "My God..."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"How are we going to explain this one?"  
  
Sam shrugged.  
  
"What does Jack have to say?"  
  
"He's pretty out of it, Daniel." Sam said, shrugging again. "That's why General Hammond is calling in Janet, I think. To see what she thinks might have happened, and if it's possible he did get all this from the Colonel."  
  
"What other way could he have found out?"  
  
Sam looked speculative. "The Asgard already have one young person they're working with... maybe they're not satisfied with Shawn alone?"  
  
"You think-"  
  
"No, not really." She shook her head. "But it's a possibility. And we can't ignore any possibility at this point."  
  
"Could you imagine how Teal'c would react if he found out the Asgard were screwing with Andrew?" Daniel said, taking a sip of his coffee. "You think Jack was angry..."  
  
"Teal'c has more control than Colonel O'Neill does..." Sam said, but she wasn't all that sure. Not when it was Andrew. Teal'c was easily a protective of Andrew as Jack was of Shawn, and there was no mistaking that. And Teal'c's sense of priority sometimes was far more skewed than O'Neill's – AND he didn't really answer to anyone. It would be very bad for the Asgard if they were messing with Andrew, and the Jaffa found out.  
  
"Teal'c has more muscles than Jack does, Sam," Daniel mused, his own thoughts following the same line of thinking as Carter's. "And a nasty temper when he lets it loose."  
  
Which was probably why he and Jack got along so well in the first place.  
  
"Really," Sam said, changing the subject, "I'm more worried about what we do about it than where the information came from."  
  
"Yeah..." Daniel looked speculative. "At the risk of sounding like I'm all for it... has anyone mentioned asking the Asgard if they want another pupil?"  
  
"You mean let the Asgard have Andrew as well as Shawn?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know, Daniel..." Sam was very leery about that idea, although she'd thought of it, as well. Teal'c aside, it seemed like a good way to risk losing the secrecy of the SGC, following the old adage that the more people who know a secret, the more chance there is of someone telling it. Look at what had happened already.  
  
"It's a thought, nothing more."  
  
Sam was going to say something, but the intercom interrupted her before she could.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, Major Carter to the debriefing room, please. Daniel Jackson, Major Carter to the debriefing room."  
  
"Janet must be here."  
  
They took their cups and put them in the drain thing, and headed for the briefing room, Daniel carrying the journal, and thumbing through it as they walked.  
  
"He definitely could have said-"Janet Fraiser stopped speaking when Daniel and Sam walked through the door, and Hammond motioned the two of them to take their seats. Teal'c was there already, and the General and the Jaffa were obviously already discussing the problem with the Doctor.  
  
"Go ahead, Doctor," Hammond said, once Sam and Daniel sat down, nodding a greeting to Janet, who didn't look at all like she'd been pulled from her bed in the middle of the night.  
  
"Like I was saying, Sir," Janet said, reaching for the journal Daniel handed her. "When we pulled Colonel O'Neill out of that snow pack, he was completely unconscious, but he had a head injury, and as badly hurt as he was..." She shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me. Not really."  
  
"Would he speak so clearly, though?" Daniel asked. "There's really a LOT of information in that book. For Andrew to have remembered it, Jack had to have said it more than once..."  
  
"Not if he's dreaming about it." Fraiser said. "I'm not a psychologist, but I do know that if the event he's dreaming about is traumatic enough – and that avalanche definitely counts as traumatic enough – then yes, he's probably remembering it all very clearly."  
  
"That's awful." Sam said. She remembered how badly broken the boy's legs had been. If he was remembering that pain in the form of nightmares, it was almost a relief that some of the dreams were of Jack talking to him instead.  
  
Janet nodded, and was quiet for a moment, while she looked through the journal, her eyes just as surprised as everyone else's had been the first time they'd seen it.  
  
"He knows about Cassandra?"  
  
"He knows everything, Doctor Fraiser." Teal'c said.  
  
"So." General Hammond said. "I suppose the next thing we do is talk to the boy and see how much he knows about what he knows, and how much is guess work from what Colonel O'Neill has told him.  
  
"Where is Colonel O'Neill?" Fraiser asked, wondering at his absence.  
  
"We pulled him out of bed after he'd taken his medication," Sam said. "He wasn't... much help to the conversation, so we put him to bed here."  
  
"Oh, I'll bet he wasn't," Fraiser said. "Those are strong painkillers. I made sure of it. I'm surprised you even managed to get him to speak."  
  
"Who's going to talk to Andrew?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Teal'c and O'Neill can go out tomorrow – make plans with the boys parents, Teal'c," Hammond said. "See if they'll let you have him for the weekend, since tomorrow's Friday, and there won't be any school. That way we don't have to worry about how long the conversation takes."  
  
Teal'c nodded.  
  
"Take him someplace, and ..." Hammond cut himself off. "I'll give the orders tomorrow, when Jack's awake to hear them as well." He turned to Fraiser. "When will that be?"  
  
"It depends on Colonel O'Neill, Sir.  
  
"Fine. When he wakes up, we'll go from there." He turned to the others. "You all might as well get some sleep, too. We have an interesting weekend ahead of us."  
  
Nothing new there. 


	5. 05

Jack O'Neill didn't have a clue what was going on. He remembered going to bed. Quite clearly, he remembered when he'd gone to bed. In his own bed. With Sam snuggled close – but not too close – since having her too close hurt at the moment. When he opened his eyes the next morning, he wasn't in his own room. He was... he looked around... in a room on the base? Maybe? He looked at Jaffer, who was cuddled against him, snoring softly, and tried to figure out what the heck was going on. Nothing came to mind. He wasn't even wearing the same clothes he went to bed in in the first place. And to make things worse, his ribs were killing him.  
  
With a groan, Jack rolled out of bed, careful to avoid Jaffer, who had no intention of waking up just yet. He walked on bare feet to the door, and opened it, looking out into the corridor. Sure enough, he was on the base.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
He scowled, and looked back into the room, double-checking to make sure Jaffer was asleep, and then left the room, closing the door behind him, softly. Then he headed down the hall, massaging his aching ribs, to find someone who could tell him how he'd magically ended up someplace he certainly didn't remember coming to.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
He turned and saw Daniel hurrying to catch up with him, and Jack stopped. Perfect.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" He asked as soon as Daniel was close enough that he didn't have to yell.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What am I doing here?"  
  
Daniel gave him an odd look, which just made O'Neill scowl.  
  
"You came here last night."  
  
"What? When last night?" He didn't remember that. "I came here? Awake? Walking?"  
  
"That's what they told me." Daniel smiled, suddenly. "You don't remember?"  
  
"Daniel..."  
  
"Sam said you were pretty out of it."  
  
"Is she here, too?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"What do you remember?"  
  
"I remember going to bed in my own bed and waking up here." Jack was really ticked, and was glad Daniel was enjoying this, because he certainly wasn't. He was NOT in the mood to play guessing games.  
  
Daniel picked up on his friend's irritation – not that that was all that hard to do – and stopped smiling.  
  
"Apparently, you told Andrew all about the Stargate program when the two of you were trapped under that avalanche."  
  
"Andrew Stephens?"  
  
Daniel nodded.  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"It appears that you did, Jack."  
  
"I..." Jack stopped, thinking hard, because he knew Daniel wasn't kidding. He could tell when Daniel was goofing off, and this wasn't one of those times. "I don't remember..."  
  
"You don't remember coming to the base last night, either," Daniel pointed out.  
  
Good point.  
  
"How do we know that I told him-"  
  
"He's been having dreams, Teal'c said. Dreams about you and him lying in the cold, and you telling him to stay awake, and talking about all sorts of things. And he's been keeping track of the dreams in a notebook. All sorts of things about the SGC, and our allies – and enemies, for that matter."  
  
"A notebook?"  
  
Daniel nodded. "We should probably get you some coffee."  
  
Jack nodded, and looked down at himself. Jeans, a shirt and no shoes or socks. "And a uniform."  
  
...  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jack was sitting at the briefing table, flipping through the pages of a notebook filled with things that Andrew had no business knowing. Things that Jack had told him. He took another sip of the coffee that Daniel had brought him, and shook his head – again.  
  
"He knows about the Jaffa?"  
  
Daniel nodded, and looked up when Carter walked into the room. She smiled when she saw that Jack was awake – she'd just been to check on him and had been surprised to find the only one sleeping in the bed was Jaffer. She'd expected him to still be asleep.  
  
"Morning Sam."  
  
"Morning, Daniel."  
  
"Good morning, Colonel." Carter said, walking over and flashing him one of her brilliant smiles that were reserved only for him. The ones that made his aches and pains fade immediately.  
  
"Good morning, Major."  
  
"Reading the journal?"  
  
"Can you believe this?"  
  
"It was quite a shock, yes." She sat down next to him, and took a sip of his coffee. "General Hammond is going to have you and Teal'c talk to him today."  
  
"It's a school day."  
  
"After school. Teal'c's supposed to call the Stephen's and see if you and he can have him for the weekend."  
  
"Oh." He didn't have a clue what to say. He was still trying to get a hold of the whole 'told the little boy everything about the biggest secret on the planet' thing.  
  
"Are you okay?" She'd noticed the distracted look. Not really all that odd, since he frequently looked like that, but there was a difference this time. Stunned and distracted. And maybe still a little out of it?  
  
"I'm fine." Something else.... What was it? Jack closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Then he remembered. "I have Shawn this weekend."  
  
"Any particular plans?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'll pick him up for you, and we'll meet you at your house later this evening." It wasn't as if Shawn didn't already know the biggest secret on the planet, after all.  
  
Jack nodded. It was as good a plan as any, and he knew he wasn't really coherent enough to come up with a better one. He reached for his coffee cup. 


	6. 06

They met in the briefing room an hour later. By then Jack had had a chance to wake up a bit more, and take Jaffer – who had been put into bed with O'Neill the night before by Sam – back up to the kennels where the puppy could play with his brother all day and keep out of trouble. He'd also had a chance to eat some breakfast, and have his ribs checked by Fraiser, who wrapped them tightly in preparation for the busy day O'Neill had ahead of him. (Jack needed to have his wits about him, so there was no way he was going to take any more of the potent painkillers anytime soon, and Janet knew that)  
  
Hammond waited until everyone was seated, and was glad to see that Jack looked far more capable of carrying on a conversation today.  
  
"So? We've all seen the journal, and heard what Teal'c could tell us about what Andrew's told him. What do we do about it?"  
  
"We should talk to him, Sir," Jack said. He'd actually had a chance to think this through, now, and had a few suggestions. "Find out a little more about what I told him... See what we can salvage. If he makes it sound like I was making it up, then I'll tell him it's a sci-fi book I'm working on – a private project I don't want anyone else to know about because I don't want them to make fun of me."  
  
"Think he'd buy that after the reaction Teal'c gave?" Daniel asked.  
  
"He might, if we told him Teal'c knew about it, and I'd sworn him to secrecy."  
  
"Which would explain why you said it was secret stuff," Sam said to Teal'c, who nodded.  
  
"And if it doesn't come off sounding like you were making it up...?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Then we're screwed." Jack said, shrugging. "Andrew's a smart kid. And he's pretty good at picking up on things going on around him. If Teal'c and I can't convince him it was a dream of mine, then I'm not sure what to do."  
  
The book idea was a good one, Hammond thought. Much better than anything that Jack had come up with the night before. Of course, there was always the chance it wouldn't work, but they'd have to hope for the best.  
  
"Well, then, you need to give a good performance, Colonel."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"If it doesn't work – or you think he's still suspicious – or, for that matter, he doesn't even give you the chance to tell him that none of what you told him is more than a fantasy of yours, then I want you to call in and let me know, and hopefully we'll have come up with something better by then."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"I'll stick around here until it's time to get Shawn, Colonel," Sam said. "If we come up with something better between then and now, I'll let you know when you get home."  
  
Jack nodded, and looked at Teal'c.  
  
"You want to call Miyra and see if we can have Andrew?"  
  
"I will, O'Neill."  
  
Hammond looked around, waiting to see if any of them had anything to add, but there was nothing.  
  
"Very well. We'll see what happens, and hope for the best."  
  
...  
  
They had other things they had to do, although this was obviously the most pressing concern – but it was also something they couldn't do anything about just then, so Hammond dismissed them to their regular duties – which for Jack was nothing but paperwork because of his ribs. So Daniel went off to is office, Jack went to his – to pretend to do paperwork, Sam went to her lab, and Hammond went to his office, leaving Teal'c to go find a phone and call Miyra Stephens.  
  
....  
  
Teal'c and Jack were waiting for Andrew at his school when the final bell rang. Miyra and David Stephens had agreed willingly to Teal'c's request that he take their son for the weekend – made even easier since Teal'c told them that Jack was going to have Shawn, so the boy's parents assumed it was simply going to be a slumber party type thing, and had agreed immediately. Miyra had called the school to warn them that a couple friends of the family were going to be picking Andrew up – Air Force officers, whom she described for the school secretary. Then she'd packed a bag for Andrew, smiling because the boy was going to be so surprised to find Jack and Murray waiting for him!  
  
Jack had checked in at the office when he and Teal'c arrived, and had shown the woman at the attendance office his ID so she'd know he wasn't some freak who got his kicks kidnapping kids, and the woman had given him directions to Andrew's class, where the two stood at a distance waiting for the final bell but still trying to stay out of the way of the few people that were roaming the halls.  
  
The hall filled amazingly fast the moment the bell rang. Of course, most of these young people didn't come up to Teal'c's waist, so they had no trouble spotting Andrew when he left his classroom, and Andrew spotted Teal'c and Jack just as easily.  
  
"Teal'c! Jack!"  
  
He went against the current of the majority of kids and hurried over to greet them, the smile on his face infectious. Jack smiled.  
  
"Hey, Andrew."  
  
"Hi, Jack. How are your ribs? Teal'c said you hurt them again?"  
  
"Yeah. They're pretty sore. But I'm a tough guy, you know."  
  
"Yeah." He looked up at Teal'c; ready to ask what they were doing there, and then he figured it out on his own. He wasn't dumb, after all. "You're here to talk to me about the journal?"  
  
Jack looked uncomfortable, but he nodded and forced a smile.  
  
"Actually, we're here for that, but we're also here to take you to my house for the weekend."  
  
"Really?" Andrew grinned.  
  
"Yup. Shawn'll be there."  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"I thought you'd like that."  
  
"Did you bring Jack and Jaffer?" The boy asked as they walked towards Jack's truck.  
  
"No, we'll have to stop at the base and pick them up. Sam was going to take them when she went to get Shawn, but she forgot them." He couldn't imagine how anyone could have forgotten his precious baby, but if there was one person he'd forgive, it was Sam. Of course, she'd also forgotten the journal, so he was going to stop and grab that while they were on the base, too, but Andrew didn't need to know that.  
  
Andrew nodded, smiling, as he waved goodbye to the attendance woman – who'd come to watch Jack and Teal'c meet Andrew (just to make sure he really knew them, since they were a sort of suspicious looking pair, even with their ID s).  
  
"We have to go home so I can get some clothes."  
  
"Nah, your mom packed you some."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
He unlocked his truck, and Andrew hopped into the jump seat, while Teal'c got into the passenger seat, and they pulled out of the parking lot, Jack mulling over in his mind the story that he was preparing. 


	7. 07

Andrew had been to Cheyenne Mountain before. He'd been there a couple times with Teal'c, and most recently had been there with his parents to deliver Jack and Jaffer to Teal'c and Jack when the two had been old enough to be safely taken away from their mother. So going to the base wasn't such a big deal for the boy, who sat happily in one of the jump seats in the cab and watched as the guard checked O'Neill and Teal'c to make sure they were really who they should be. Then he returned the salute of the Marine when he saluted them and waved them through.  
  
"You have to stay on the elevator, Andrew," Jack said as he parked the truck. "But Teal'c will be there with you, so don't worry. I'm not going to leave you alone."  
  
"I'm not worried, Jack." Andrew said, grinning, as he got out of the truck with a lot of help from Teal'c. The boy's legs were healing well, but they were still fragile at times, and climbing in and out of Jack's truck was one of those times when he risked a fall – which could hypothetically be damaging. Teal'c pretty much just picked him up and set him down on the ground to keep from jarring the newly healed bones.  
  
"Of course you're not," Jack said, giving him the 'what was I thinking?' look. "You're scrappy!"  
  
"Heck yeah."  
  
Scrappy or not, though, Andrew reached for Teal'c's hand a they walked into the mountain, and the big Jaffa gave it to him, not at all self-conscious about holding the little boy's hand. Not that anyone would ever say anything about it, anyways, Jack knew. Teal'c wasn't the guy you wanted to tease about something like that, that was for sure.  
  
They stopped at the first checkpoint, which was as far as Andrew had been every time, and the boy was given a temporary visitor's pass, which he signed his name on a sheet of paper to receive. Then he and Jack and Teal'c were waved through.  
  
"We'll stop and get Jack and Jaffer on our way out," Jack told Andrew as they walked down the corridor, smiling or nodding a hello to those who greeted them. The boy nodded, looking around with interest. He knew Jack and Teal'c worked with secret stuff, and was hoping to see some. As it was, though, all he was seeing were people – no fancy equipment, or cool weapons, and nothing that would warrant being called 'secret' much less 'classified'.  
  
They were stopped at another checkpoint, where the Marines who were in charge of letting people past carefully looked at Andrew, who tried to look as though he came onto secret military bases all the time.  
  
"Another one, Sir?" One of the Marines asked Jack, smiling slightly.  
  
"Not a chance," O'Neill told him, shaking his head.  
  
Andrew wondered what they meant, but he didn't ask.  
  
The Marines waved them through, still smiling, and the boy walked with Jack and Teal'c to the elevator.  
  
"I won't be very long," Jack told Teal'c and Andrew when the elevator stopped at what Andrew presumed was the bottom floor. "Just need to get a couple things."  
  
"We will be fine here, O'Neill." Teal'c said.  
  
Andrew nodded his agreement, knowing nothing and no one would cause him any trouble with Teal'c nearby.  
  
Jack got off the elevator and headed down the corridor to Carter's lab, where Sam had told him she'd left the journal. He didn't make it far before he heard someone calling him.  
  
"Colonel."  
  
He turned, and saw Hammond coming over.  
  
"Yes, Sir?"  
  
"I thought you were picking up Andrew Stephens?"  
  
"I am, Sir. He's in the elevator with Teal'c. Carter forgot to pick up the journal, so we had to stop and get it – and Jack and Jaffer."  
  
Hammond nodded. "It's my fault she was running late. We were trying to think of worst case scenarios, and what to do about them if they came up."  
  
"Come up with anything better than my book idea?" Jack asked, as the two of them walked down the corridor to the lab.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Hammond said, shaking his head. "Have you tried using it, yet?"  
  
"No, I thought we might stop somewhere before going home – Dairy Queen or something, maybe – and have a talk. Or maybe wait until later tonight. I'm not sure. I'll wait until I have the perfect opening."  
  
"The sooner the better." Hammond told him. Mainly because the General was going to be on pins and nails until he knew what was going on.  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
They reached Sam's lab, where Hammond left him to go back to his office, and Jack resisted all temptations to fiddle with her little doohickeys while he was in the room unsupervised. Oh, it was tempting, though! So tempting. He saw the journal sitting right out in the open – probably where Carter had put it so she wouldn't forget it – and Jack couldn't help but reach out and touch one particularly eye-catching device that was all lights and noises as he used his other hand to pick up the journal. The doohickey had the last word, though, because the thing gave him an electrical shock that caused Jack to yelp, and almost drop it.  
  
"Bastard." He glared at it, but it didn't seem to mind. Shaking his hand, and scowling as he tried to get feeling back into it, Jack gathered up the journal and went back to the elevator.  
  
"What is wrong with your hand, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked as the door closed. He was still shaking it.  
  
"Nothing, Teal'c." Like he was going to admit to either of them that he had been playing with something he shouldn't have been! "I just..." He couldn't think of anything, so he just shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Is it okay?" Andrew asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Of course it is," Jack said, grinning, as the elevator started moving. "I'm a tough-"  
  
A flash of white light interrupted him and the next thing Andrew and Teal'c knew, Jack was gone. 


	8. 08

He knew what it was the moment he felt himself dissolving. Knew it, but just couldn't believe it was happening. Not then. Sure enough, though, a moment later – not even the time it took to take a breath – O'Neill was on the very familiar bridge of Thor's ship. And, predictably, he wasn't happy about it.  
  
He materialized facing the forward viewer. The viewer that gave him a very clear picture of the area of space right above the Earth. He knew if he took a few steps forward, he'd be able to see the planet spinning lazily below him, and that it would be breathtaking. But he didn't take a step forward; he didn't care about looking down at the Earth just then. He spun on his heel, looking for the Asgard.  
  
Thor was seated in his command chair only six feet or so away.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"  
  
"Greetings, O'Neill." As always, the little alien seemed completely unruffled by Jack's anger. He slid his small hand along a control on the left arm of the chair; assuming that O'Neill was angry because he'd been 'beamed' up without the companions who the sensors had shown Thor were with him in the elevator. A split second later, Andrew and Teal'c appeared on the bridge next to Jack.  
  
Jack turned at the flash of light, and saw Teal'c and a very pale looking Andrew suddenly beside him, and lost it completely.  
  
"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?"  
  
Thor looked at the boy who was standing beside Teal'c, and suddenly realized he'd made a mistake.  
  
"That is not Shawn Adams, O'Neill..."  
  
"Ya THINK?" Jack turned to Andrew, who hadn't said a word or even made a noise. In fact, it didn't look as if the boy was capable of doing anything but standing there, his eyes wide, his face deathly pale, and every muscle tense as though he were ready to bolt, but hadn't quite figured out where to run to when he did.  
  
"Andrew..." Jack's voice was much softer when he addressed the boy, but Andrew was staring at Thor. Teal'c looked down at the boy as well, and put his large hand on Andrew's bony shoulder, protectively, and scowled, visibly angry with the Asgard for the mistake he'd just made.  
  
"He will not hurt you, Andrew."  
  
So much for the freaking book cover story, Jack thought, sourly, as he looked back at Thor.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking? Is there any reason you can't just call ahead or something like everyone else?"  
  
"I am sorry, O'Neill," Thor said – and he truly looked it. "The sensors showed you and the Jaffa with a small boy, and I made the assumption that the boy was Shawn Adams. I was not aware you had more than one child that was allowed at the SGC."  
  
"He was ON THE ELEVATOR!"  
  
Andrew flinched from the anger in Jack's voice. He'd never heard O'Neill so angry – even though he knew it wasn't directed at himself, it was still frightening, and he moved slightly, putting Teal'c's imposing bulk between himself, Jack and the alien sitting in the chair.  
  
O'Neill noticed immediately, and visibly tried to rein his anger in. He looked over at Andrew, who was peeking out at him from behind Teal'c. The boy's face was still terribly pale, and it worried Jack that he hadn't made any noise.  
  
"Andrew, it's okay..." Jack said, softly. "He's a friend... he won't hurt you." He gestured for the boy to come over, but Andrew put his hand on Teal'c's belt, and shook his head. He didn't want to meet the whatever it was.  
  
"O'Neill is correct, Andrew," Teal'c said, looking down at his terrified young friend. "The Asgard are the allies of the Tau'ri. The people of Earth." He corrected, knowing Andrew wouldn't understand the phrase.  
  
"I will not harm you." Thor agreed. He was still in shock himself, but he was as concerned as Jack was at the pale coloring of the boy – made even paler by the boy's dark hair.  
  
Andrew shook his head again, and vanished completely behind Teal'c. Yeah, he was scrappy, but this was way beyond anything he'd ever experienced before, and he wasn't handling it very well.  
  
Jack sighed, but he wasn't mad. It wasn't Andrew's fault that he was afraid. He moved over and knelt beside him, behind Teal'c. It was time to come clean – if for no other reason than to keep the boy from going crazy. No secret in the world was worth the look of fear in Andrew's eyes just then.  
  
"Look..." Jack said, softly. "You told Teal'c that when I was with you under the snow I was telling you all sorts of things, right?"  
  
Andrew nodded, silently.  
  
"Did I mention the Asgard?"  
  
He knew he had, but he wanted a reaction from the boy.  
  
Andrew nodded.  
  
"What did I say about them?"  
  
"They... they're aliens," Andrew's voice was shaky, and soft – not at all his usual self. "And one is... called... Th- Thor... he's always doing stuff to... to annoy you, but... you like him, so you don't mind as... much as you pretend to."  
  
He looked over at the Asgard again.  
  
Jack nodded, and reached his hand out and rested it lightly on Andrew's head, trying to will the boy into being less afraid. God, he hated to see him so pale.  
  
"This is Thor, Andrew." Jack told him, gently. "He's a friend of mine – just like I told you when we were under the snow."  
  
Andrew nodded, but didn't move. He leaned slightly against Teal'c as his mostly healed legs cramped slightly from the muscles being so tense, and Teal'c knelt down as well, onto one knee so Andrew could lean against the other.  
  
"It is all right," Teal'c told him. "Nothing could ever hurt you as long as O'Neill and I are with you, and Thor would not try to harm you in any event. He is our ally. Our friend. You have nothing to fear from him."  
  
It was true, Andrew knew, that Teal'c and Jack were both much bigger than the alien. He was close to the same size as Andrew – only a little bigger. But he was so... weird looking. Somewhat like the pictures you saw in the comics of aliens, like the ones at Area 51, but he was MOVING, and very much alive. And was real. And it was terrifying.  
  
"Andrew..."  
  
It was too much for him. His fragile legs gave out on him, and his eyes rolled up in his head as he fainted. He was out before Jack's arms came around him to keep him from hitting the floor, and O'Neill winced as the boy's body came in hard against his injured ribs, but he didn't let him go.  
  
"Teal'c," Jack groaned, handing Andrew's still form over to the Jaffa, who scooped him up easily, and stood. So did Jack. "We need to get him to our infirmary, Thor."  
  
There was a flash of light, and the four of them were suddenly in the middle of the infirmary – an action that caused mayhem of its own, since the medical staff wasn't prepared for the sudden appearance, and trays of medical instruments went clattering across the floor as they were dropped, and there were several screams of surprise, and even more shocked curses. 


	9. 09

He was cold, and his legs hurt so bad it seemed that all he could do was scream. But he didn't. Instead he focused on the only thing there was besides the cold, and the pain. The voices. Originally it had been Teal'c and Jack. They'd been talking about him. About finding help. About Teal'c leaving. He remembered Teal'c telling O'Neill that he had to stay awake, and then O'Neill mumbling something, but Andrew had fallen into the blackness for a while, then, and when he next knew what was going on around him, it was just Jack's voice that he heard. A single voice to counter all the pain, fear and cold, and it was what Andrew focused on, because the other things were more than he could handle alone.  
  
'You need to stay awake...' Jack's voice had an odd sound to it, as if he were having trouble focusing himself. 'We'll introduce you to the Nox...' Andrew didn't know what a knocks was, but he wanted to meet one. 'Or maybe with Thor... he already hangs out with Shawn... what's another kid, right?' Shawn? Andrew wanted to ask what an Asgard was, but Jack wasn't actually letting him ask questions, he was just rambling. And Andrew just lay still and listened.  
  
'Thor's an Asgard... not a stuffed one like I promised you... a live one... they're aliens... annoying little bastards, sometimes... but I like Thor... even though he pisses me... off...' Jack never swore when he talked to Andrew, although the boy had heard him swear a couple times at camp. Like when he fell off the ropes course. Andrew listened closely, even though Jack was swearing. It was better than focusing on how much the throbbing in his legs hurt.  
  
'The Asgard... helped me out once... took the Ancients memories out of my head... my fron...' Jack had giggled, slightly, then, but it was cut short by a gasp of pain. 'They don't come around as much as they should, though... when we really need them, it seems they... they're usually off doing something... else... then when they need us... more than happy to beam our asses up at... the drop of a hat... but I like them... mostly...'  
  
Jack's voice was getting softer, now. Or the other voices were getting louder, Andrew wasn't sure. Someone was yelling. Someone familiar. Jack? No. It was someone else. Then Andrew heard a woman's voice; calm, soothing, and authoritive, and he felt a gentle hand on his forehead, one that was far warmer than he was. He sighed, feeling the warmth from the hand spread through his body. Or maybe it was a blanket that was being drawn up over him. He shivered as the dream tried to keep him, and the cold grew.  
  
"Easy, Andrew," He heard the voice again. The soft voice of the woman, and her touch drove away the dream's cold once more. "Andrew?" The woman's voice again. She seemed to realize he was becoming more and more aware of what was going on around him. "Wake up for me..."  
  
He opened his eyes, and looked into a stranger's face. The woman smiled, and it was a wonderful smile. A smile almost as good as his mother's. He smiled back without even realizing it.  
  
"He's awake, Sir," she said, not raising her voice.  
  
The other voices in the room all went silent, and the next thing he knew, Jack and Teal'c were both looking down at him, concern on their faces, although Jack's eyes were still a little angry as well.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
"Jack?" He sat up, and looked around. He was in a bed, with other beds nearby – it looked like a hospital room, sort of – and there were a number of people in the room, although he was the only one in bed.  
  
General Hammond was there, Andrew saw, and so were Jack and Teal'c, of course. The woman who had been hovering over him when he'd opened his eyes was still close at hand, and Andrew decided she had to be a doctor. There were some other people looking at him, but they weren't familiar, and they didn't seem to want anything, so he didn't smile at them. He didn't know what to say to them.  
  
Then there was a movement next to Hammond, and Andrew saw the little alien he'd dreamed about. Only...  
  
"It wasn't a dream?" He asked Jack, looking at the alien, then at the Colonel, and then back at the alien.  
  
"No." Jack shook his head, and reached out to touch his cheek, at the same time Teal'c did as well. "I'm sorry, Andrew. We didn't mean to scare you like we did. It wasn't supposed to happen."  
  
"He's an Asgard?" Andrew looked timidly over at Thor, who was watching him with impossibly large dark eyes.  
  
"He is," Teal'c said, nodding.  
  
"Do you want to meet him?" Jack asked.  
  
"Will he hurt-?"  
  
"No," Jack interrupted the question before it could even be voiced. He smiled softly, though, to keep Andrew from being startled at the interruption. "He'd never hurt you."  
  
Andrew nodded – with the dream still fresh in his memory, he was pretty sure the Asgard wouldn't hurt him. Jack had told him he liked them, after all. Besides, Teal'c was there, and so were Jack and General Hammond. They wouldn't let him be hurt. He knew it. Jack gestured for Thor to come over to the bed. The little alien barely reached the same height as the mattress.  
  
"Thor, this is Andrew," Jack said, pointing at each of them. "He's a friend of mine and Teal'c's. Andrew, this is Thor, who is an Asgard, and is also a friend of mine and Teal'c's."  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Andrew," Thor said carefully, and slowly. "I am sorry for frightening you."  
  
"I-I wasn't scared..." Andrew said, a little of his bravado coming back – even though the stutter certainly gave him away.  
  
Jack smiled. "We know." 


	10. 10

Teal'c stayed in the infirmary with Andrew and Janet. The boy was regaining some of his color, but Fraiser wanted to make sure he was okay, and she thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to check his legs while she had him still – to make sure that the fall he'd almost taken hadn't hurt them. She, of course, knew all about Andrew's injuries – after all, she'd been there when they'd pulled him off the mountain with Jack.  
  
The rest of them went to the corridor to talk – Thor, Hammond, Jack, and Daniel, who'd heard what had happened and had come running. This was as bad as the Shawn fiasco.  
  
"So much for a cover story," Hammond said. The General was looking far more angry than even Jack – since Jack had lost the edge of his anger over his concern for Andrew, and Hammond had never worried that the boy was injured, since he was already under Janet's care before Hammond knew he was on base.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I apologize for the inconvenience this has and will cause you, General Hammond." Thor told him, truly contrite. "It was not my intentions. I assumed it was Shawn Adams in the elevator with O'Neill and Teal'c."  
  
"What did you beam me up for, anyways?" Jack asked.  
  
"I was going to ask you for permission to take Shawn to Othala."  
  
"Why?" Daniel asked, curiously.  
  
"He expressed an interest in our home worlds, and I told him I would ask if I could take him sometime. Since Shawn told me he was going to spend the weekend with O'Neill I assumed it would be a good time to ask."  
  
Jack was just glad he'd actually remembered that he was SUPPOSED to ask. Instead of just saying 'sure, let's go'. That would have seriously pissed him off, and Thor and Shawn both knew if he'd found out, their lessons would have stopped then and there.  
  
"That's not important, now, Colonel." Hammond said. "The question is, what do we do about it?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "There's really not all that much we can do, Sir. I've already fessed up about the Asgard – there wasn't much I could do when I had one standing three feet away staring right at us, after all. He's going to assume the rest of the things I told him are all real, too."  
  
"You told him about us?" Thor asked, surprise evident on his little face.  
  
"Yeah... well, I wasn't really in my right mind at the time..." Jack said, scowling. They could discuss that incident another time. It wasn't something Jack liked to dwell on, anyways.  
  
"He knows about the Ancients, and the Nox, and the Stargate... pretty much everything." Daniel confirmed.  
  
"You think we should let him in on the same things Shawn Adams knows, Colonel?" Hammond asked, Jack, uncertainly. A half-informed boy was probably more dangerous to the Stargate program than one that wasn't trying to root out whatever he didn't know. Using the Internet, Andrew could be a menace without even realizing it.  
  
"Would you like us to include him in the lessons with Shawn Adams, Colonel O'Neill?" Thor asked, turning his head from Hammond and looking up at Jack, who scowled again. He didn't want them to include Andrew in anything! They'd already ruined one boy's childhood – even though Jack was doing all he could to keep Shawn's learning in check as much as he could – he didn't want Andrew to end up in the same boat.  
  
"Let me talk to Andrew," Jack said. "And Teal'c." Teal'c would know better than Jack how much Andrew could handle, and if the boy could keep a secret of this magnitude. Teal'c knew Andrew better than Jack did, after all, ad the Jaffa should definitely have the final say in something like this – since there was no way Jack would go against Teal'c if he was against any of it. (Jack almost hoped he would be, just so he'd have a good excuse to say no.)  
  
Hammond nodded, understanding what was going through O'Neill's mind.  
  
"I need to go call the President and let him know what's going on."  
  
Jack winced, and Hammond smiled, slightly, despite his irritation.  
  
"Don't worry, Colonel. He already knows about what you did, and he doesn't hold it against you any more than the rest of us do. It's certainly not your fault you were injured and delirious with the wrong audience."  
  
"Yes, Sir." That was a relief.  
  
"He'll have the final say of what – if anything – we tell Andrew, but usually he defers to us in these matters, so go and discuss it with Teal'c and the boy, and let me know what you think we should do."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"I'll go with you, Jack." Daniel said.  
  
"I shall return to my ship," Thor told them. "I have things I can do while I await your decision."  
  
Hammond nodded. "We'll get it to you as soon as possible."  
  
Thor vanished in a flash of white without so much as a goodbye.  
  
"SO..." Jack looked at Hammond, who shook his head. He was getting a headache.  
  
"Just talk to him, Jack. Figure it out." He walked off down the corridor, leaving Jack and Daniel looking at each other.  
  
"So, Daniel... How's your day going?" Jack asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Great, Jack. Loads better than yours."  
  
"Ya know, I was going to have a nice quiet evening. Me, Sam, Shawn and the dog. Why do I never get to have those moments when I plan them?"  
  
"Just lucky, I guess."  
  
Daniel turned and put his hand on the door. "Ready?"  
  
"No."  
  
Daniel opened the door anyways, and the two walked back into the infirmary. 


	11. 11

"Are you in trouble, Jack?" Andrew asked him the moment Jack and Daniel returned to his bed. The boy was sitting up, and looked fine, now. He had his color back – for the most part – and with Janet Fraiser checking his legs out and reassuring him as she did so, he wasn't even nervous. Especially with Teal'c standing close at hand.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Jack asked, coming over and sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
"Because of all the things I know...?"  
  
"Nah. I'm not in trouble."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Heck no." Jack sighed. "We just have to figure out what to do about it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... it's supposed to be a secret, Andrew. There's a lot of secrets out there, you know?"  
  
The boy nodded.  
  
"Yeah, well, this is pretty much the most important, and biggest secret there is."  
  
"But everyone knows what the Asguards look like," Andrew told him. "They're all over TV."  
  
"Everyone thinks they know what the Asgard look like," Daniel corrected him. "Or at least, they think they know what aliens look like. But thinking you know and _knowing_ you know are two different things, Andrew."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Jack stared, too.  
  
"It's not the same thing." Daniel said. "Just trust me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"The point is," Jack said, "We're sitting in the middle of the biggest secret on the planet."  
  
"And you don't want me to tell anyone?"  
  
"Exactly. You _can't_ tell anyone, Andrew. Not your mom. Not your dad. None of your friends. No one."  
  
"Is the Stargate real?"  
  
Jack hesitated, and then nodded. What the hell?  
  
"Yeah. It's real."  
  
"What's a knocks?"  
  
"Hold on, Andrew," O'Neill said, holding his hand up. "First, we need to talk about Thor and the Asgard."  
  
"I won't tell anyone, Jack." Andrew said. "Not even Sam."  
  
"Major Carter is aware of the Stargate, Andrew." Teal'c said, speaking for the first time. "As is Shawn Adams."  
  
Jack glanced over at Teal'c, wondering why he'd chosen to divulge that little tidbit of information. They hadn't discussed what they wanted Andrew to know, after all. But he didn't say anything. He trusted Teal'c with his life. He certainly trusted him with the Stargate secrets.  
  
"Shawn knows?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Jack said. "He found out about Thor the exact same way you did."  
  
"How?" Not the avalanche thing, obviously.  
  
"Thor beamed me right up out of the elevator while I was talking to Shawn."  
  
"He didn't!"  
  
"Oh, he did."  
  
"Shawn Adams was left alone in the elevator." Teal'c confirmed.  
  
Andrew shuddered despite himself, wondering how Shawn had handled that! He'd been freaked out when Jack had vanished, and he'd been standing with Teal'c. He probably would have crapped his pants if he'd been alone. Of course, he'd never say that aloud.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
"He waited for the door to open, and went screaming down the halls looking for Sam." Daniel told him, smiling.  
  
"And then Thor beamed him up as well. And the secret was out." Jack finished.  
  
"He knows, then?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"And he hasn't told anyone?"  
  
"Nope. Not even you, and you two are friends."  
  
"We even talk on email and IM s."  
  
"That's how it has to be with you and your other friends, Andrew." Jack said, seriously. "You can't tell anyone what you know, and what you might learn here. It'd be a disaster."  
  
"Like this?" Andrew asked, understanding why everyone was so tense, and Jack had been so furious earlier. Although it wasn't something he wanted to see again.  
  
Jack nodded. "Exactly."  
  
"Who else knows about it?"  
  
"Mostly Military people. Air Force. Marines. The President. Some Congressmen."  
  
"And two kids."  
  
"Three kids." Jack corrected. "Doctor Fraiser's daughter knows about it, too." He pointed at the Doctor, who was standing off to the side, watching what was going on, but staying out of the conversation.  
  
"They're not going to give me any mind erasing drug or anything, are they?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Of course not." Jack said. "Even if there was such a thing, we'd never let them use it on you."  
  
"Which is the purpose of having this conversation, Andrew." Teal'c said. "We must ascertain that you will keep the secret."  
  
"And decide how much more of the secret to let you in on." Jack added.  
  
It was Teal'c's turn to glance at O'Neill, wondering if the Colonel meant what it sounded like he meant. Jack caught the look and shrugged, showing him they were half-serious.  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"A lot more." Daniel held up the journal. "Of course, you already know about a lot of that, but not in any detail."  
  
"I guess that journal's going to have to get burned, huh?"  
  
Jack looked at it, and nodded.  
  
"Probably. Or kept someplace safe. Not at your house."  
  
"I have it on my computer, too." Andrew told them.  
  
"That'll have to be fixed, too, then." Daniel said.  
  
Jack's cell phone rang, just then, and he answered it. The people in the room with him could only hear one side of the conversation, but it was obviously Carter. Both because of the conversation, and because of the way Jack's eyes lit up, and his expression softened. And he probably didn't even realize it was happening.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Oh, yeah, we got him." Jack glanced at Andrew, winking. "Did you get Shawn okay?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"We're at the base."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, no. We have a big problem."  
  
"Pretty much exactly what happened when Shawn was in the elevator with me."  
  
"I'm serious."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Well... I can't tell you that, Sam, or I'd have to kill you."  
  
Jack smiled, both to keep Andrew from thinking he might be serious, and because of Carter's response.  
  
"We're coming, but it's going to be a while. Why don't you bring him here? We're still sorting things out, and I don't know how much longer it's going to be."  
  
"Yeah. Me too."  
  
He turned off the phone.  
  
"Sam's bringing Shawn here." He told them all unnecessarily. He looked at Andrew, then at Teal'c. And he decided. He was good at deciding things quickly, after all. "While we're waiting, let me tell you what Shawn's doing with the Asgard, Andrew, and then we'll talk and see what you think about it."  
  
"Okay." 


	12. 12

"He's way ahead of me." Andrew said when Jack had finished telling him what the Asgard were doing with Shawn.  
  
"You can catch up." Daniel told him.  
  
They were all seated in chairs around the bed, now, except Jack, who was on the bed. He'd been talking pretty much steadily for the past half hour, telling Andrew of the Asgard, and the things they were teaching Shawn, and the reason for it. He still hadn't really gotten into the Goa'uld, or any of the other allies – and he wasn't planning to any time soon – mainly because that wasn't the immediate concern.  
  
"Thor has already offered to bring you in on the lessons, Andrew." Jack said, both to Andrew, and to Teal'c, who hadn't been there for that conversation. "Presumably, he'll be teaching you the same things he's already teaching Shawn – once you get caught up – and if you decide you're interested – and if you're not, that's okay, too – then the same rules will apply to you that apply to Shawn."  
  
"Why would he want to teach Shawn or me anything?" Andrew asked. He still didn't understand that part.  
  
"The Asgard have some kind of problem that they need help with, Andrew," Daniel told him. "They won't tell us what it is, but they think that if younger people – like you and Shawn – start working on it now, you might be able to figure it out for them. Since they're so set in their thinking patterns they have trouble thinking of new ideas."  
  
Only about half of that made sense, but Andrew nodded. He'd just take their word for it.  
  
"The Asgards – Asgard – aren't bad aliens?"  
  
"No." Jack shook his head.  
  
"They are allies of the Stargate Command," Teal'c confirmed.  
  
"They look like the aliens from Area 51."  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Andrew asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do I have to join the Air Force?"  
  
Jack shook his head, smiling, slightly.  
  
"You're a little young, Andrew. We prefer our service men and women to be old enough to at least get a permit to drive." He shrugged. "If you're interested in joining the Military – when you're old enough – what will probably happen is what is happening with Shawn. The President has already given him entrance into the Air Force Academy – that's the Air Force's college – and when he's old enough, he'll go there, learn what it's like to be an Air Force officer, learn whatever else he needs to know – presuming the Asgard haven't taught him all that already – and then when he comes out the other side, he'll be an Air Force officer, and will come here and work here full time."  
  
"With you guys?"  
  
"If we're still around, yes."  
  
"What do you-?"  
  
Jack held up his hand, sorry he'd even qualified that. There were so many dangers involved with what he and his team did that he'd done it automatically, but the boy didn't need to know that.  
  
"Yes, he'll be working here, with us – or on a different team that needs someone young and brilliant."  
  
"And I could do that, too?"  
  
"If you're interested in it, yes." Jack told him. "If you don't want to join the military, you don't have to. Daniel's not in the Military, and he still works here. And we couldn't get along without him."  
  
Daniel looked over at Jack, who scowled when he realized he'd said that aloud. Ah, well, let him know that he was needed. Nothing wrong with that, he supposed. Except Daniel might need a bigger hat next time they go off world.  
  
"I'd love to be in the Air Force."  
  
Of course he would. Teal'c and Jack were both in the Air Force – and Sam! – and he looked up to them all. Suddenly, he was certain what his life was going to be. And it wasn't going to be a full time dog trainer like he'd thought.  
  
Jack and the others could all see the wheels turning in the boy's mind, and O'Neill was fairly certain the Andrew's mind was made up.  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Sam's blonde head peeked in.  
  
"Can we come in?"  
  
Jack smiled, and nodded, and a moment later Shawn and Carter both walked into the room. Shawn smiled when he saw Jack, and went over and sat next to the Colonel on Andrew's bed.  
  
"Hey, Andrew. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, Shawn. Just... um..."  
  
"We were worried about his legs, and had the Doc check them out." Jack said. No reason to embarrass Andrew by letting Shawn know he'd passed out. Andrew looked grateful, as he realized what Jack had done and Jack winked.  
  
"Are they okay?" Shawn asked, concerned about his friend.  
  
"They're fine," Janet said. "He can get out of bed anytime he wants to."  
  
"I'd like to get out of bed, then." Andrew said, feeling stupid sitting there. He had been in hospital beds too much the last few months, and was more than ready to move on. Besides, he wanted to see more of the base.  
  
"Why don't we go find General Hammond?" Jack suggested, standing up and wincing when he jarred his ribs by getting up too quickly. He hid the wince with a scowl. "We can let him and Andrew have a talk, and maybe then go get some dinner."  
  
"Are you all right, Jack?" Shawn hadn't missed the hurt look. He rarely missed anything when it came to O'Neill.  
  
"I'm great, Shawn. Come on, Andrew, stop lazing around in bed."  
  
The boy grinned and got off the bed carefully, knowing from experience that you didn't just hop off a bed when your legs were as weakened as his were. Otherwise you ended up on your face on the floor.  
  
"Thank you, Doctor Fraiser," He said, looking over at her as Teal'c brought his hand down to steady Andrew if he needed it. Which he didn't.  
  
Janet smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, Andrew."  
  
"You and Cassie are more than welcome to come over for dinner, Doc..." Jack told her as the others started heading for the door.  
  
Janet grinned, "I'm not sure she'd want to spend the evening hanging out with your boys, Colonel, but I'll ask her. If she does, we might stop by."  
  
"Sounds good." He started to follow the others, but Janet called him back for a moment, to have her final say.  
  
"If your ribs are still bothering you this evening, take some aspirin if you don't want to take the prescription pain killers." He'd probably want his wits about him with two young boys at his house. Not to mention that four-legged disaster called Jaffer.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am."  
  
O'Neill smiled and walked out of the infirmary. They had a lot to discuss, but really, there wasn't much to decide. 


	13. 13

Jack sent Daniel, Sam, Shawn and Andrew off to the commissary to get a quick snack, while he and Teal'c went to Hammond's office to talk to the General. He was sitting in his office working on last minute paperwork, but he set his pen down immediately when O'Neill rapped lightly on the open door, and gestured for the two to come in.  
  
"How is he?" Hammond asked as Jack sat down in the chair across from his desk, leaving Teal'c to take the couch or to stand. Teal'c remained on his feet.  
  
"He's fine, Sir. Just received a shock is all."  
  
"And what have you decided, Colonel? Did you talk to him?"  
  
"Yes, Sir. He says he'll keep the secret, and seems interested in taking the lessons with the Asgard as well."  
  
"And what do you two think?"  
  
"We feel he'll keep the secret just fine, now that he understands why it needs to be a secret."  
  
"And the lessons?"  
  
"They will be conducted in the same manner as Shawn Adams' lessons are, and with the same stipulations." Teal'c said, firmly. He wasn't going to let the Asgard have open rein with Andrew any more than Jack was going to let them screw with Shawn – and for the same reason.  
  
"Agreed." Hammond reached for the phone on his desk. "I'll call the President and let him know we've got the situation in hand."  
  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
"Do I ask him for another one of those papers?" Hammond asked, referring to the certificate that Shawn had – which was kept for safekeeping at Jack's house. It was his 'ticket' into the Air Force academy as soon as the boy was old enough to attend.  
  
"Let's wait on that, Sir," Jack said, smiling. "Andrew's expressed an interest in going into the Air Force, but let's give him a bit more time to decide that."  
  
"You didn't give Shawn-"  
  
"Shawn's been planning on the Military since the minute after he and I met, General." O'Neill said.  
  
Teal'c nodded his agreement, but it was Jack that continued.  
  
"I don't want him to get the feeling we're deciding his life for him. If he changes his mind about the Air Force, he knows he can still do the lessons and come on board as a civilian, like Daniel."  
  
"That's fine, Colonel." Hammond had to admit there was certain logic in this. O'Neill was a good thinker when he wasn't doped up. "I'll call the President, but then I want to meet with Thor and the boy together – with you and Teal'c around, of course – so we can make sure there are no misunderstandings at how – and where – the lessons will take place."  
  
"Good idea." Jack nodded. "I'll get in touch with Thor, and we'll meet you in the briefing room in half an hour?"  
  
"Fine." Hammond waved them out, dismissing them, and Jack and Teal'c left and went to get a message to Thor and to round up the others. Everyone might as well be there, after all.  
  
................  
  
"We agree to these restrictions, O'Neill." Thor said, about an hour later.  
  
They were all seated in the briefing room. Andrew was sitting between Daniel and Teal'c, his frank stare still on Thor, as it had been since the Asgard had materialized half an hour before. There wasn't any fear in the boy's expression, now. Just curiosity. Which was all good, as far as Jack was concerned. He and Sam were sitting with Shawn tucked between the two of them, and the boy was grinning, glad to have one of his friends joining him in his lessons. It was great learning things that no one else knew, but it was terrible when you had no one but adults (and aliens) to talk to about them. Andrew was about to make his life a little easier.  
  
Jack nodded, looking at Andrew. He'd purposely not seated himself next to the boy, because he wanted to be able to watch Andrew's expression as they explained to him all the rules and restrictions. He hadn't seen anything that led him to believe Andrew didn't approve of the restrictions, and he hadn't seen anything to lead him to believe that the boy wouldn't obey them, but he had to make sure.  
  
"Andrew?"  
  
Andrew's eyes went from Thor to Jack.  
  
"Do you understand these rules?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you agree to them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"It is imperative you do not stray from the restrictions we place on you, Andrew." Teal'c said. "For your own safety, and because we would not have you pressed into something you are not prepared for." The Jaffa looked down at the boy, and then turned a far more serious gaze towards Thor. "I will be monitoring your progress personally."  
  
Yeah. Very subtle, there. Jack thought wryly. Of course, they'd had a nasty scare with Shawn when the boy had begun his training with the Asgard, and they would not repeat it with Andrew. There would be no mistakes, no misunderstandings.  
  
"We will make sure he is not pushed harder than what he can handle," Thor assured the Jaffa, seemingly unperturbed by the thinly veiled threat, which didn't mean he didn't take it seriously. An angry Jaffa with a score to settle was not something you took lightly.  
  
"Good." Hammond nodded, pleased that everything was working out well. Far better than he could have hoped for. He supposed that if all else failed, they'd at least have two very capable officers to take over things when the rest of them retired. "On that note, I think we can all call it a day, my grandchildren are waiting for me. Thor? Thank you for sticking around."  
  
"You are welcomed, General Hammond." He looked at Shawn, then Andrew. "I will be in touch with both of you through your computers when the weekend is over." There was a flash of light, and the Asgard was gone. Hammond stood up, told them to have a good weekend, and left as well.  
  
Jack shook his head, and pushed his chair back.  
  
"What's the plan now, Sir?" Carter asked.  
  
"I'm going to go get my puppy, and we're going to finish this weekend." O'Neill said, smiling. "Daniel? You coming over?"  
  
"I'd love to." If for no other reason than to watch Jaffer chew up something of Jack's instead of something of his.  
  
"Teal'c?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Let's go, then. And maybe we'll make a stop at DQ on our way home. I could use some ice cream."  
  
"We haven't had dinner, yet," Sam protested.  
  
Five sets of eyes all looked at her imploringly, and she rolled her own eyes, giving up. If they wanted to spoil their dinners, who was she to say otherwise?  
  
"Fine. We can stop and have ice cream." 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
.................  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool, huh?"  
  
Andrew and Shawn were both standing at the entrance to the little room off the main corridor of the bridge of Thor's Asgard battle cruiser. They were looking at the simulator that Thor had taught Shawn to use the first time he'd been on the Asgard ship.  
  
"What's it do?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Come on, I'll teach you."  
  
Jack watched as the two boys vanished into the room, and shook his head as he turned and headed back onto the bridge.  
  
"Are they settled?" Sam asked him, smiling as he walked over to stand beside her. She was standing at the view screen, watching the Earth rotate slowly below them, knowing as soon as Thor got the ship going they wouldn't see anything but streaking colors and lights.  
  
"Oh, yeah." He put his arm around her and grinned. "They'll probably be on the simulator the entire trip."  
  
"That is fine, O'Neill," Thor said from his command chair. He remembered quite clearly how Shawn had passed his time the last time they'd taken a trip of any significant distance. The questions the boy had asked had been something Thor did NOT want to deal with again. "They cannot get into any trouble in the simulator room."  
  
"Uh huh." Jack wasn't so sure, but he didn't say anything else.  
  
It was almost a month after the day that Andrew had found out by accident that the biggest secret on Earth was real, and Jack was finally allowing Thor to take that field trip with the boys that Thor had originally asked him to allow. With a couple of stipulations of his own. He had no intention of letting Thor take the boys to Othala without an escort, and there was no one he trusted ore than himself to go. So, Thor had agreed that Jack and Sam could come – mainly because it was agree to that or no one was going. Besides, Jack had been there before, and as he recalled, there wasn't all that much to do there, and he'd pointed out to Thor that he'd be able to control the boys far better than Thor could if they started getting bored and restless. Which was definitely true.  
  
Andrew had taken to the lessons as smoothly as Shawn had. Without telling Jack or anyone else at the SGC, Thor had placed the language of the Goa'uld into the boy's mind, along with his own native English. This made lessons go a lot smoother, as they'd learned from experience with Shawn. It wasn't so much that the Asgard wanted to keep that technology of language giving a secret from O'Neill and the Tau'ri, it was more that they knew if the humans knew about it, they'd want it done to them – especially Daniel Jackson – and it'd most likely kill them. It only worked with developing minds – which meant children. Not adults. So the lessons continued, and Andrew proved to be easily as intelligent as Shawn. The Asgard had high hopes that the boys would prove to be as valuable to them as they would eventually be to their own kind – although they had yet to explain to either boy what the problem was that they'd eventually be asked to tackle. Time enough for that later.  
  
For now it was lessons during the week, sometimes together, sometimes networked with the computers – in a special way the Asgard had developed so the boys' parents wouldn't have any idea what was going on – and sometimes it was singularly. Whatever way they were teaching, the boys were learning, and they were doing so under the watchful eyes of Jack and Teal'c, who couldn't find anything to complain about. They weren't learning faster than they could handle, and they were getting plenty of time to themselves to be kids. All was going well. Well enough that Jack had allowed the boys to convince him that they should go on the field trip.  
  
He'd called their parents, gathered them, and a mountain of supplies that they'd never use in just a weekend, and they'd all went to the SGC where Thor had beamed them up. Teal'c and Daniel had expressed an interest in going, but Teal'c wasn't able to get away, and Daniel had some last minute translations that he'd been required to do, so this particular trip was Jack and Sam and the boys only. Along with one more addition that Jack had refused to leave home.  
  
"O'Neill?"  
  
Jack turned to look at Thor, who was looking down at Jaffer. The black lab puppy was staring up at Thor, as he had been since he'd materialized on the bridge and had seen the Asgard sitting there.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why is he looking at me like that?"  
  
"Don't worry Thor," Jack said, smiling, "He's probably just waiting for you to move out of the chair so he can drive."  
  
The End!  
  
Author's note: Okay, there it is! Now you all know how Andrew came to join the SGC as well. I might mention him in further stories, of course, and I probably will, since he's a fun guy to write, but at least you know how I envisioned him coming in on the secret. Let me know what you liked about this story... what you didn't like, too, if you want. And maybe what you want to see next, since I now am officially without a work in progress... 


End file.
